


Love Crashed into Bobby's Life

by Dark3rHorizons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Car Accidents, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark3rHorizons/pseuds/Dark3rHorizons
Summary: Bobby Singer was an ordinary mechanic in Sioux Falls, he lived a relatively quiet life occasionally being visited by his adopted sons Sam and Dean. One night when driving home from collecting some spare parts he witnesses a car veer off the road in front of him and end up in a wreck. Bobby somehow feels he has to help this stranger who doesn't seem to be able to remember himself.
Relationships: Crowley/Bobby Singer, Crowley/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Bobby Singer was absolutely beat, driving home with his truck windows down basking in the rush of the South Dakota air billowing through the opening. Bobby figured it was the best way to keep himself awake seeing as his CD had gotten stuck in the player (something he had been meaning to fix) and most of the radio stations were playing the new pop crap he just couldn't put himself through listening to. He would sooner fall asleep and crash than listen to this modern racket, he knew he was just being a grouch about it but he liked things the way he liked them. 

Bobby had been on the road for a couple hours driving back from his buddy Rufus' scrap yard who had managed to procure some rare parts for one of the vintage cars Bobby had been fixing up for almost three years now. These old cars were a bitch to find parts for but once Bobby had it cleaned up he could sell it for a hell of a profit even if some of it will no doubt be expected to be spent on a thank you bottle of bourbon for Rufus. 

Bobby suddenly noticed the expensive looking car in front of him swerve and veer off the road, if he hadn't already began to brake he would likely have followed the other driver as he was just able to stop in time before he hit this magnificent looking stag who had seemingly jumped onto the road out of nowhere. Literally Caught in Singer's headlights the graceful creature ran back into the trees likely appeased with the chaos it had already caused. Bobby jumped out his truck to assess the other driver's situation. He had taken notice of the sleek, charcoal coloured Audi with out of state plates as it had appeared in front of him from a turn a couple miles down the road. The car had been going a little faster than comfortable on these back roads and Bobby had wondered what the hell was going on with the driver seemingly uncaring about this expensive car being damaged. 

The crash was worse than Bobby had first thought the car had definitely rolled down the ditch that was steeper than it had appeared, the driver's side had become crushed into a tree and smoke was already billowing out from under the hood. Not wasting time Bobby rushed to the passenger side and forced the door open, he found a short and slightly plump looking man passed out with his head against the wheel. The man was very well dressed which definitely seemed out of place for the area but he didn't have time to ponder he reached over and un-clipped the stranger's seat belt and dragged him away from the wreck. He dragged the unconscious man as far away from the car as he could and took out his phone to call for help. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Sheriff Jody Mills sat next to Bobby in the hospital waiting room and held out a coffee to him. Bobby managed a smile as he accepted the cup and tried to sort his thoughts out with his mind still clouded by adrenaline from the accident. 

"So the man wasn't driving erratically before the deer appeared on the road?" She asked having already spoken with the EMT's and doctors to get their views on the accident and now was ready to interview the only witness.

"Goin a little faster than was strictly necessary but nothin that worried me much at the time" Bobby replied thinking back to the moments leading up to the crash.

"It's...strange" Jody replied appearing to be lost in thought. "I just get the feeling that it isn't as cut and dry as it appears, it's weird right? The expensive car, expensive suit, out of town plates. Either this guy had a place to stay already and was returning or he has driven all the way from Colorado without any belongings aside from a phone."

"Ya didn't find a wallet?" Bobby asked surprised

"No had a look around the car and the ground where you dragged him but there's absolutely nothing, we are gonna have to run the license plate to find out who he is I've already sent some guys to canvas nearby hotels to see if anyone matching his description has checked in recently."

"Will you let me know if you find anything on him?" Bobby asked not even sure why himself. Dragging someone out of a car wreck felt like a bonding moment he supposed. 

Jody smiled at him knowingly "Yeah Singer, sure thing and well done on the whole rescue thing any longer and the poor guy probably would have been blown to pieces when the engine did."

"Glad I got the both of us out when I did" Bobby nodded back amicably with the Sheriff. 

They had been friends for a long time especially since the scrapes Bobby can find himself in when his drinking goes a little too far. He was curious about this stranger, not quite sure why but he knew he would end up meeting him again whether he waited in the hospital or not as he was the only garage nearby so no doubt what's left of the poor bastard's car would end up there. 

Bobby decided not long after the Sheriff left that he was going to head home, grab something to eat and try to visit this mysterious stranger in the morning.


	2. Curiouser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We explore this version of Bobby's past and Bobby meets the mysterious man from the accident but conscious this time.

Bobby slept fitfully that night, he guessed it was probably something to do with the shock from witnessing the accident earlier on. There was something about the mystery involved with the stranger who's life he had seemingly saved. What if the guy had been some kind of serial killer? Had Bobby just brought him back from the brink of permanent retirement and the next bodies that drop will be on his hands. Why else would this man not carry ID?, that usually meant that he had something to hide. He knew it was hardly his job to figure out what the deal with this guy was, Sheriff Mills was more than capable at her job but still he tossed and turned until dawn broke and decided he may as well get to work on that car he had just gotten the parts for. 

Even in though it was still unsociably early in the morning Bobby could tell that it was going to be a scorching hot day. The air was still and humid without cloud cover to offer any reprieve from the relentless grasp of the sun's glare. He got to work quickly the sooner he finished up with the more strenuous work with the car the sooner he could shower and take shelter from the heat. Many people look at Bobby Singer's rough exterior, oil streaked tattered clothes he wore till they physically give out and the messy beard and unkempt hair that should have been groomed weeks before but he just hadn't gotten round to it most are surprised when they find out that he is a very avid reader and loves to pick up new information. He would have made an excellent scholar if his father hadn't drank most of the family's money that could have been put towards college. Also for someone who looked about as cultured as a preschooler he did enjoy travelling when he and his wife had the available funds, experiencing new cultures and seeing ancient traditions in person that reading about just couldn't do justice to. 

That was of course before Karen's cancer diagnosis, the treatments had almost completely crippled them financially all hope they had once shared to start a family had diminished and he watched his wife wither away as the days went by with cruel speed. Of course after she had passed the days seemed to stretch out endlessly into a routine of endless alcohol consumption and despair. That was until the Sheriff had decided she could no longer scrape his sorry ass off the streets or away from drunken brawls and she had put her own money towards getting him help. Bobby was almost four years sober now and though his life was still quite lonely he felt like he could manage his grief in a way that he wasn't crippled by it. Jody had helped him pack up most of Karen's belongings to give to charity and now that he could breathe in his own house without the spectre of his former love hanging stale in the air. 

Jody had even tried setting him up with some of the women around town that she thought he would get along with though with the reputation he had made from the years of benders and his own shyness and rusty social skills none had gotten past the first two dates. Bobby was fine with that he didn't think there was room left in his heart for any other woman and he got by just fine with the friendships he had made.

Bobby nearly cracked his head on the hood of the car he was working under as his beat up old mobile phone started ringing from his toolbox. So that's where he'd left it. He grouchily manoeuvred his way out from under the hood his muscles tense from being locked in the one awkward position for too long and picked up the phone. He saw Jody's name light up the cracked screen and accepted the call holding the phone to his ear. 

"Good mornin to you Sheriff, what can I do ya for?" He said trying not to sound too grumpy or out of breath. 

"Hey Bobby just calling to let you know our mystery man has woken up." The overworked voice of Jody replied.

"Still a mystery man huh? Thought ya would've interrogated him the moment a nurse let ya in the room."

"Believe me I tried but the man has suffered a head wound from the crash and he couldn't even tell me his name never mind what he was here to do."

Bobby couldn't say he was surprised he could remember seeing blood pouring from the man's face on the night but it was frustrating that there were still so much left unanswered. 

"Nothin come back from the license plate?"

He heard an audible sigh from Jody's end of the line before her reply.

"The plate was registered to some insurance company in Colorado but they aren't being cooperative, refused to release any kind of an employee log and will likely continue to be unhelpful but I'll keep on them."

"Sounds like you have your work cut out for ya, let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

"Well Bobby, there is one thing you can do. I feel bad asking but I have a full house as it is."

Bobby recognised the awkwardness in the Sheriff's tone and his interest was peaked. 

"The poor guy is taking up a bed that needs to be free for more serious cases and I can't just book him into a hotel without someone being around to help him, I know you got that big empty house and all. Would you mind letting him stay for a while just until he regains his memory or I manage to ID him?"

Bobby was a little taken aback by the question but he knew Jody wouldn't be asking for something so big if she had any other choice. He also had to admit that it would be a good way for him to stay in the loop of any information about this mystery. He also could use some company even if it wasn't the greatest of circumstances.

"Sure thing Jody anything for my favourite Sheriff."

Jody sighed in relief down the phone.

"Singer you are a lifesaver, I'll bring him round as soon as he's discharged. I owe you one!"

"Don't be silly I still owe ya about thirty!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since the phone call Bobby had been rushing around the house manically trying to lessen the disarray and general dust and dirt that he had long been neglecting to clean. He had just finished making up his spare bed when he heard tires crunching up the gravel drive. Looking out the window to confirm it was Jody's police car Bobby rushed down the stairs and to his front door. 

He paused for a second not wanting to look too eager and frighten the probably tiered and maybe traumatised man. He opened the door to see Jody helping the guy out the car and onto his feet with some difficulty. What a sight he was before Bobby too. No longer in his dark suit that was no doubt ruined by blood and gore the man was wearing some plain grey pyjama pants and a plain white t-shirt probably picked up for him by Jody in town. One of his eyes was swollen and bruised on the left side and further up his head was covered by some dressings. The man managed a half smile over at Bobby and walked with a limp arm in arm with Jody up to his front porch. 

"Sheriff Mills here informs me that you're the man who saved my life the other night, not only that but you're babysitting me indefinitely and letting me stay in your lovely house. Thank you is no where near enough to express my gratitude." The battered man spoke his English accent surprising Bobby and the deep sultry tones sent heat to his stomach that he couldn't bring himself to unpack just yet.

"It was nothin really, what kind of a man would I be if I had kept driving" Bobby replied with a shy smile feeling his cheeks burning at the stranger's words.

Bobby offered the stranger his arm as Jody went back to the car o pick up the little belongings she was able to scrape up to make his life easier in the mean time. 

"So this will be home for ya at least until you're back on your feet." Bobby gently steered the man through the mostly tidy kitchen.

He tried to pass through the study that was still mostly in disarray from the many books half read and stacked in piles on all available surfaces. He didn't want his guest to think that the whole house would be filled with this amount of clutter but as he had tried to keep him moving through the man stopped in his tracks looking at the open books on Bobby's desk.

"Wow, I don't think I've seen someone with this many books in a long time. It's a shame people are less and less likely to pick one up for their entertainment anymore."

"So you remember some of the ways the world is letting you down huh?"

The stranger laughed lightly.

"Yes I wasn't quite turned into a vegetable Robert."

Bobby couldn't remember the last time someone said his full name, maybe a teacher in his high school days telling him off for daydreaming in class. It sounded nice in the man's accent, dignified in a way that Bobby would never have been able to pull off.

"Feel free to read whatever ya like but remember I have a very complex filing system in place."

His words made the stranger laugh again looking back at Bobby fondly the twinkle of mirth in his good eye. 

"Yes I can see that, you shall have to teach me it darling I would hate to make a mess."

They were still smiling at each other with shared liking when Jody cleared her throat from the doorway.

"Left the bag with some clean clothes and things on the kitchen, glad to see you boys getting along. I'm afraid I'm needed back at the station but Bobby call me if you need anything and thanks again."

She left with a wave leaving Bobby to continue to get to know his guest, he had a feeling that he was going to enjoy this man's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story wasn't abandoned! Sorry it was left for so long but I am back into a kind of a routine and will hopefully not leave such a long gap between updates.


	3. The Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindless Fluff

The first few days with his new lodger went by in a haze of awkward conversations and tip toeing around each other until they felt truly acquainted. Bobby had started calling the man ‘His royal highness’ or ‘my king’ both because of his British accent and his preference for the finer things. The man was horrified by Bobby’s lack of loose tea or any tea for that matter. Bobby had him come along to grocery shop and though the man had been sheepish at first, he had no qualms with critiquing Bobby’s choices in most everything. 

“Robert you live like a caveman! Someone has to teach you that there’s more to life than burgers and beer!”

With that the king took over all of the food preparation and sent Bobby to the shops with his own written lists. Bobby didn’t mind much the man was a good cook and every so often he would even leave his snarky comments on the lists he provided making Bobby chuckle when he read them at the store. 

~If the Bottle of wine costs less than ten dollars you will not be getting dessert tonight!~

He knew these were empty threats he always brought back the cheaper ingredients and produce as there wasn’t much difference Bobby could see and apparently neither could his British housemate evidently. 

The cooking and banter seemed to help the man feel some semblance of normalcy Bobby wondered if there was someone looking for him, maybe someone from England waited at an airport to pick up a man who never showed and their worry was growing day by day the same as Bobby’s fondness for him seemed to keep growing. He would get small updates from Jody but nothing too specific due to her running into a lot of red tape when it came to the insurance company. It bothered Bobby that they wouldn’t even confirm if the car was stolen, maybe this man in his house was some sort of thief who tried to evade the law so wouldn’t have had any IDs on him until he could forge fake ones. Something about the way said man glides through his disaster of a house tidying and organising as well as cooking all the meals doesn’t exactly scream of someone who could survive being on the run. The man had become such a familiar feature in this home they shared now it scared Bobby that he didn’t even know his name.

He was back to grocery shopping after dropping off His Royal Highness at another hospital appointment (they wanted to keep an eye on the trauma to his brain and would give him little brain exercises as homework to try to regain the lost memories). Bobby had almost completed the list he had been given when he spotted something too good to pass up on. A small teddy bear dressed in a black suit and silver tie sat on a shelf next to a similar looking bear in a wedding dress. It was too much like his friend for him to pass up on buying it. The king was usually frustrated after these appointments convinced that he was never going to find out who he really was so maybe this could make a good cheer up. Bobby felt silly handing the bear to the checkout worker, but he knew it would be worth it.

As expected, his majesty looked grumpy as he walked out the building and towards Bobby’s truck. Bobby could hardly hold in his excitement as the man opened the passenger door and climbed in sombrely. 

“I swear I must be brain dead Robert, that doctor just doesn’t have the heart to tell me.”

Bobby chuckled a little before pushing a bag onto the other’s lap that he had stowed by his feet.

“Saw this and thought, that reminds me of a certain loud- mouth British guy with questionable driving skills.”

Said British guy looked as though he was about to make one of his signature retorts but stopped wide eyed when he opened the bag revealing the suit clad bear. There was a moment of silence that dragged on longer than Bobby felt comfortable with and a pang of worry hit his stomach. What a stupid present to get a grown man, he is going to look at it once and throw it in the trash just wait. The man turned to face Bobby who was shocked to see the beginnings of tears in his eyes.

“I…Robert I don’t know what to say. This is so lovely, I can’t say for sure but probably the loveliest gift I have ever been given you redneck sap.”  
Tears seemed to spring forth now as he pulled the bear out of the bag fully and ran his fingers over the little tie in awe. 

“Also, yes this bear is probably a better driver than me given my history but you’re a bloody git for saying so!” He said chuckling a little through his tears trying to cut the awkwardness in the truck.

Bobby chuckled back feeling his cheeks burning, he felt a warmth fill his chest seeing how much he had cheered up his royal house- keeper. Without thinking he pulled the man to his side in a strange hug over his gear stick that wasn’t comfortable for either party, but they didn’t seem to care. The shorter man smelled like Bobby’s mint soap but also the man’s chosen cologne that Bobby helped him pick at the store one day that was undeniably suited to him. He was warm in Bobby’s arms and still clutched the bear to his chest as though it was a precious artefact and maybe it was to him now. A small symbol of who he was before the crash to hold onto, something to help him figure out the mystery that was himself.

“Robert the past few nights I’ve been having these, these vivid dreams. Places and people, I think used to mean something to me. Some of them though, they scare me. I don’t know who I was before, but I think there was something I was trying to get to or somewhere I needed to be.”

Bobby just nodded still holding the man in his arms, he had never pushed the man to tell him what he could remember. He never wanted to add to his stress, but he had been woken up in the night to shouts from his room. Had found himself standing with the door open just a crack and keeping watch, just in case. 

“I don’t even know my own name anymore, am I still that person even now?”

“There’s a couple things I know about you princess, you can cook up a storm, you speak your mind even when you would be best not to and you can be a real pain in the ass. Also even with the circumstances I’m glad we got to meet, I like having you around. I like you, even if neither of us know your name. I know enough to know that you are pretty fucking great.”

He felt the other pull away just enough so he could look into Bobby’s eyes. Bobby stared back at those blue eyes, tear stained and slightly red but beautiful. Bobby leaned forward before he could chicken out and pressed his mouth gently on the other’s. He waited holding the contact and breathing the other in, no pressure for him to respond to his kiss. The man could pull away and they would never talk about it again, Bobby wasn’t the type to take advantage of someone. Then relief flooded him as the man responded licking Bobby’s lips and gliding his tongue into his mouth. Bobby moaned into the kiss as the man explored this new territory, their tongues danced together. Bobby’s hand made its way into the king’s hair tugging slightly and making the man gasp. The man bit Bobby’s lip teasingly before they broke apart panting and grinning like schoolboys. 

“Didn’t think I’d find such a romantic in South Dakota.” The man chuckled breathlessly.

Bobby suddenly remembering how public their little make out session was in the hotel parking lot chuckled back at him.

“You’re easy to please Princess, no wine and moonlit walks on the beach for you just asphalt and the faint smell of disinfectant.” 

The man laughed suddenly taking in his surroundings again and sitting back in his seat. 

“Take us home Mr Singer.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the start of my new story I hope you all enjoy this as much as the last one! Wanted to do some real world AU meet cutes with some mystery and drama sprinkled in so hang on because this story is going to be a wild ride. Can Bobby help Crowley remember who he is and what he's running from?


End file.
